


Morning sex

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd is a pervert, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: Morning sexNumero parole: 1074





	Morning sex

Il mattino era la parte della giornata che Tim preferiva, di solito apriva svogliatamente gli occhi, controllava la sveglia sul comodino e se era troppo presto si girava dalla parte opposta e tornava a dormire crogiolandosi fra le braccia di Jason, quelle volte che l’altro rimaneva a dormire lì.

La notte prima il più grande era tornato dopo una missione durata due settimane, avevano passato quasi tutta la serata abbracciati e poi la sera si erano concessi una notte tutta per loro dove finalmente avevano potuto fare l’amore con calma, mentre i loro corpi si abituavano nuovamente a quel contatto tanto agognato.

Quella mattina infatti si era svegliato con un leggero freddo e dopo aver tirato le coperte fin sopra il viso si era appoggiato contro il corpo caldo di Jason e aveva chiuso nuovamente gli occhi; aveva bisogno di dormire quella mattina, si sentiva ancora indolenzito per quello che era successo la sera precedente e ora voleva solo che Morfeo lo riportasse nel suo mondo facendogli dimenticare tutta la stanchezza e i lievi dolori che provava.  
Peccato che Jason non la pensasse come lui, il moro si stiracchiò e poi sbadigliò rumorosamente, Tim lo sentì mentre si allungava, forse per leggere l’ora sulla sveglia, e avvertì il suo sbuffare vicino l’orecchio; era risaputo che Jason non fosse un tipo dormiglione come lui e di solito erano davvero poche le mattine in cui, al risveglio, Jason era accanto a lui.

Quella mattina però qualcosa sembrava bloccare il più grande, che dopo essersi rimesso sotto le coperte, si era spostato per avvicinarsi per bene al moretto e strusciarsi contro di lui con un mugolio appena accennato.

Tim spalancò gli occhi, ben nascosti dalle coperte, e restò in attesa di qualche altro gesto, sapeva bene che Jason poteva essere fin troppo pervertito quando non si vedevano da tanto ma quella era la prima volta che succedeva una cosa del genere, o almeno se era già successa Timothy era troppo assonnato per accorgersene.

Le mani di Jason avevano iniziato ad accarezzarlo e i brividi avevano iniziato a scuotere il corpo del più piccolo, adorava le coccole al mattino ma le mani ruvide di Red Hood non sembravano disposte a concedergli un risveglio dolce e lento ma sembravano anzi pronte a dargli un risvegliò fin troppo energico per i suoi gusti.

Un bacio si posò sulla nuca di Timothy mentre il corpo del più grande si allontanava leggermente facendo sorridere il moretto, alla fine forse quel risveglio sarebbe avvenuto più tardi, Jason sembrava averlo lasciato perdere e Tim poté chiudere nuovamente gli occhi lasciandosi andare al sonno per l’ennesima volta; sentì a malapena le mani del moro mentre gli accarezzavano il corpo ma quello anziché allarmarlo lo stava portando ancora più verso il mondo dei sogni che sembrava volerlo accogliere a braccia aperte.

Il corpo di Tim sussultò e aprì velocemente gli occhi mentre le mani di Jason iniziavano a esplorare il suo corpo dedicandosi un po’ troppo puntigliosamente al suo fondoschiena, sentì le mani ruvide dell’altro mentre gli aprivano le natiche e tastavano il suo sedere in maniera fin troppo attenta.

“Che stai fa...” Le parole del più piccolo gli morirono in gola quando sentì quella pressione inaspettata.

Il membro di Jason era già teso e caldo e ora lo stava spingendo leggermente contro il suo orifizio. “Sei ancora morbido, sembra che il tuo corpo non veda l’ora di replicare quello che è successo ieri sera.” La voce di Jason era roca e solleticava piacevolmente le orecchie del più piccolo.

“Come fai ad essere così energico di prima mattinAH...” La voce di Timothy si acutizzò lasciando sfuggire un gemito quando sentì, finalmente, il membro del più grande mentre entrava nel suo corpo; doveva ammettere che forse l’altro aveva ragione, non sentiva nessun fastidio e sembrava proprio che il suo corpo fosse bisognoso di quel contatto.

Jason si stava spingendo lentamente contro di lui lasciando che il corpo del più piccolo affondasse nel materasso, le sue spinte erano lente ma ben calibrate e ormai sapeva bene come muoversi per far gridare di piacere l’altro; Timothy scoprì che al mattino il suo corpo era molto più sensibile e che bastava un minimo di stimolazione per lasciarlo senza fiato e sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.

“B… Basta… Se continui io...Mmmh verrò...” Sussurrò il moretto affondando il viso contro il cuscino, si sentiva già al limite e sentì la presa di Jason farsi più salda, segno che anche l’altro fosse vicino quanto lui.

“N… Non venirmi dentro.” In un moto di lucidità Tim si era reso conto che l’altro non indossava il preservativo e l’idea di dover restare a letto mentre sulle sue cosce colava lo sperma del più grande non lo allettava.

Quelle parole però sembrarono scivolare via nell’aria visto che Jason con una spinta più secca affondò dentro di lui venendo qualche secondo dopo, nonostante un verso frustrato anche Timothy venne sporcando, ahimè, le lenzuola.

I due rimasero fermi crogiolandosi in quelle sensazioni che pian piano lasciavano i loro copri indolenziti e quando Jason uscì dal corpo del più piccolo quest’ultimo mugugnò raggomitolandosi contro il cuscino.

“I miei fianchi e il mio sedere sono sfiniti e credo che camminerò male.” Borbottò il moretto mettendo il broncio “Ed è tutta colpa tua!”

“Posso sempre portarti in braccio ovunque tu vorrai.” Mormorò Jason prima di baciargli ripetutamente il viso facendo scorrere le labbra dapprima sulla mascella e poi finalmente sulla bocca del più piccolo che ricambiò di buon grado quel bacio lasciandosi andare a quelle effusioni.

“Lo faresti davvero? Sarebbe imbarazzante.” La mente di Timothy si era lasciata andare a quell’immagine, avrebbe potuto davvero chiedere Jason di portarlo in braccio ma era anche sicuro che l’altro avrebbe avuto un qualche secondo fine come ad esempio toccargli ripetutamente il sedere con la scusa del ‘per prenderti in braccio questa è la posizione più sicura’; alla fine optò per farsi prendere in braccio ma solo per arrivare al bagno, il viso del più grande sembrava davvero quello di un grosso cane quando combina qualcosa di male e Tim non poté continuare ad assistere a quella cosa.

“Mi daresti una mano a lavarmi?” Bastarono quelle parole per far tornare il sorriso, un ghigno più che altro, sulle labbra di Jason che in pochi secondi era entrato nella vasca, crogiolandosi per qualche secondo nell’acqua calda e poi aveva iniziato a lavare lentamente il corpo del moretto, adesso Timothy poteva dire con certezza che quella mattina era iniziata bene.


End file.
